A fairy in Ukiyoe Town
by greatFireDRAGON
Summary: The harmony between humans and youkai is being threatened once again.Will Bloom be able to protect humankind alone...Will she meet the young master of Nura clan...


Author's notes

Hi readers before you start reading I'm gone explain something.

The story takes place after the end of season one of winx club after Bloom came back home to Gardenia.

Vanessa got an offer job and because of that they had to move to Japan,now Bloom and her parent are living together with her aunt in Ukiyoe town in Japan,her dad's sister Emma.

Now Bloom have to go to school because her aunt doesn't know that Bloom is a fairy,and comes from another world.

Some surprises are going to happen but…you have to find out yourself =] hope you like IT!

(I own nothing.I'm just a loyal fan)

* * *

Chapter 1 The new student

Bloom's POW

"RRRRIIIINGGGGG!" the clock ringed, startling her in a dream and making her fall out of the bed.

"Ugh...stupid clock.." Bloom said, slightly annoyed at the clock and shutting it. "Uhh...She gets up and takes the pillow and gets to bed.

Her mother Vanessa came up to her room to wake her when she was sleeping with with her pet bunny Kiko but found it a little difficult to do so.

"Bloom. Bloom, wake up sweetie. The sun has been out for ages." Vanessa said to her sleeping daughter.

"Just five more minute, Mom."Bloom said

"Bloom, wake up or you're going to be late." Vanessa whispered to Bloom's ear and then her daughter immediately got up of bed, took a quick shower and getting her self dressed in a frenzy.

"School? Oh no! I'm going to be so late! Mom, why didn't you wake me up before?.Bloom said as she was getting ready.

I speedily put on my shoes and rush out of the door,"Aren't you gonna eat breakfast?"My aunt said

"I'll be fine," I replied grabbing my bento that she had prepared for my,rushing out the door.

By mom,dad and aunt Emma.

"She sure is in hurry".Emma said

"That's Bloom for ya."Vanessa replied.

After 10 minutes walking

I finally arrived in front gates(doors) of the high school. Japanese high schools really must be different. And i hope I don't embarrass myself like an idiot I was changing my shoes at the place after the entrance of the school, where the shoe boxes are., I heard a voice from my right and I turned my head towards the direction. "Umm, are you new?" I saw a brown haired girl speak to me."...Yeah, I am." I answered quietly. "Oh! Then I can show you around! Of course, if... that's okay with you?" I nodded my head, "Sure." "Oh! Silly me haha! I'm Ienaga Kana! You are?" "I'm Bloom Peters." I smiled my hand after I quickly put my shoes in, she dragged me across the school, enthusiastically showing me around. "Alright, you're in this class right?" Looking up at the sign, I nodded."Great! You're in the same class as me and some of my other friends! I'll introduce you!"."Thanks, and also for showing me around..." She beamed and then looked back at me before opening the door, "Bloom, you do seem awfully shy.

"Yeah,I'm just excited that's all,maybe I should wait the teacher until he will introduce my to the class."I replied.

"Would you like to stay with you."Kana said

"No go on I'll be fine."I said

"Ok,I see you inside than."she said and entered the class.

Rikuo POW

As I waited at my chair before the teacher came our classmates were saying that a beautiful girl was transferred in our class...and when our teacher came...he called her inside

I just look who is the girl that their were talking about and I see a girl

with blue eyes and long, wavy, red hair,that was standing at the front.

she introduced herself and then the teacher said that she's going to sit beside me I was totally shock and I kinda blush...

Bloom POW

I smiled at the boy next to my and he kinda blush...he was kinda cute.

Every one in my class started staring at ,I looked away.I hope I didn't make a bad impression.

In our class break...A boy with dark-brom hair came to me and said hi Miss Peters...do you want to join our Kiyujuji Paranormal Patrol?he asked...

huh?

To Be Continued

Tell me what you think readers? Leave a review for me =]]

Thnx for reading.


End file.
